maskfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Vibrations
Former orphan turned bitter millionaire Julian Fong hires V.E.N.O.M. to destroy buildings across Hong Kong with high-tech resonator bombs. Plot Synopsis Synopsis is forthcoming. Safety Tip Scott is installing a new circuit board in T-Bob and leaves his equipment almost starts a fire on the table. Luckily his dad installed a smoke detector. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Spectrum *Alex Sector - Jackrabbit *Gloria Baker - Aura *Dusty Hayes - Backlash Agents not in action *Buddy Hawks (mentioned) M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk *Rhino *Gator *Shark **M.A.S.K. Transport Jet V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Cliff Dagger - Torch *Sly Rax - Stiletto V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Jackhammer *Piranha Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *Julian Fong *Mayor of Hong Kong Quotes "Alex's drill sure is powerful." "It should be. It has a diamond tip." "A diamond tip? H-he must really love his tool." - T-Bob and Scott Trakker "Matt, we got us a 'sly' polecat to tail." "Good work, Cowboy. We'll head 'em off at the pass." - Dusty Hayes and Matt Trakker "Well, were should we go now?" "A-anywhere you want, just so we don't get into trouble." "How about the Hong Kong Zoo?" "Yeah, I always wanted to hear how animals sounded in Chinese." - Scott Trakker and T-Bob "Hey, I see something we can do: lets take that double decker bus." "But we don't know where it's going." "I don't care. I've always wanted to ride in one of those things." "Yeah? Hmm... I'll have to talk to Buddy about giving me a double decker mode." - Scott Trakker and T-Bob Satoisms None. Continuity *During the agents call up sequence, the footage of Gloria Baker using Kung Fu to break stones was used earlier in the episode The Ultimate Weapon, albeit with different sound effects. Conflicts *When Matt touches a button on Rhino's computer to select the M.A.S.K. agents, the button lights up but his finger passes through it further than possible. *After Dusty is forced off the road by Rax, Matt Trakker sticks his head out of Thunderhawk's window even though it appeared to be closed. *When Mayhem is on the phone with Fong, his mustache changes color as he speaks, at one point it is completely black instead of grey. *When T-Bob says he always wanted to hear how animals sounded in Chinese, the Grey circle where his leg attaches to his body turns from Grey to white and back again. *When Mayhem says 'Those bumbling fools', the black part of his mask that covers his chin is colored the same dark blue color as the rest of it. *When Matt asks 'Gloria, any luck' as she is looking around in an elevator, her left hand disappears for couple of frames. Then as she looks up to use her Aura Mask, her sleeves are colored green instead of yellow. *At the conclusion of the mission, when Matt is on the phone with the mayor, his hair is black in the wide shot and his skin has a darker tone. Behind the Scenes Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker, Dusty Hayes and Mayor of Hong Kong *Mark Halloran as Sly Rax, Cliff Dagger and Julian Fong *Brendan McKane as Alex Sector and Miles Mayhem *Graeme McKenna as T-Bob and Chinese Chef *Sharon Noble as Gloria Baker and M.A.S.K. Computer *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes